


Heat Wave

by pauraque



Series: Morning, Noon and Night [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Community: pornish_pixies, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the record-breaking summer of nineteen seventy-six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fantasy Fest at Pornish Pixies, for seedyapartment who requested "Sirius/James, Dom!Sirius, bondage, drawnout pleasure until James can't take it anymore. Playful, cocky, smirking Sirius."
> 
> Thanks to seedyapartment for an inspirational request, to Hannelore for the beta, and to HP_Britglish for saving my American ass.

James comes back upstairs barefoot, the ice cubes snapping in his glass of orange squash. Even with all the windows open, it's hotter up here — he can smell the heat outside, sweet and grassy. When he comes into his bedroom he finds Sirius lying on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head. He's finally cut his hair short, but he's still sweating, damp through his T-shirt.

'Record again today,' James comments, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Sirius gives a hum of bored assent. James sips his drink, closing his eyes in pleasure as a faint breeze slips through the curtains. Then:

'How often do you wank?' Sirius says.

James chokes on his drink, laughing, and twists round to look at him. Sirius's eyes are heavy-lidded and relaxed.

'Dunno. Once or twice a day, I suppose,' James says, face warming in spite of his attempt to be cavalier. 'Depends.'

'Depends on what?'

'Well...' James sets his drink down on the bedside table, ice clinking, and lies back beside him. 'Depends on how often I'm having it off with you.' Now that _did_ sound cavalier. James is pleased with himself.

Sirius purses his lips slightly, as though trying not to smile. 'Where do you do it?'

James is suddenly aware of how close together they're lying, of the shape of Sirius's body. '...In the shower, for one.'

'And where else?'

James pauses. 'In bed.' He can smell Sirius's sweat, familiar and a little arousing.

'In this bed.'

'Yeah.'

'You sure your parents won't be back till late?'

James grins, nudges Sirius's knee with his own. 'Yeah. Why, what'd you have in mind?'

Sirius looks up at the ceiling again with a slow smile. His throat is a strong pale curve, exposed and slightly greyed with stubble. 'How do you do it?'

'What, wank? With my hand,' James deadpans. He looks over, and Sirius's eyes are smouldering-dark, glittering like he's got a good prank in mind.

'How do you do it?' Sirius asks again, lower and more distinct.

'Er...' James lets out a little nervous chuckle. This is new.

'Do you lie on your back? Like now?'

'...yeah.'

'Mm. And you take your pyjama bottoms down... or do you take everything off?'

'I... everything.'

'Right. So you're naked, on your back. And you spread your legs apart... probably already getting a hard-on 'cause your dick knows what's coming... and— do you take your glasses off? Or do you like to see yourself?'

James is very aware of his breathing, of the heat in his face. 'I take them off.'

'You take them off,' Sirius repeats, shifting up onto one elbow. He takes James's glasses off his face and reaches behind to drop them onto the bedside table with a clatter. James blinks; Sirius's face is just within James's focal range, but the rest of the room is blurred, the light broken into pieces.

'So then what?' Sirius goes on. 'You like to start out slow? I bet you do. I bet you start out with just your fingertips, just lightly. You like to tease yourself.' Sirius rubs his knuckles against James's ribs.

That tickles a bit, and James shifts, breathes a slight laugh. 'Sometimes,' he says, and moves his hips. His dick is pulling up, rubbing faintly against the fabric of his underpants, but not nearly enough.

'Well, look at that. You're getting a stiffie just talking about it, aren't you,' Sirius says with amused incredulity. 'Horny little bastard.'

'Yeah, well,' James mutters, and slides his hand down to unbutton his trousers.

Sirius grabs his wrist. 'Ah, ah— Don't touch yourself yet.'

James looks at him. 'Why not?'

Smirking, Sirius places James's hand palm-up on the pillow beside his head, having to press up against James to reach; he can feel that Sirius is getting hard too. As Sirius leans over him, James catches a predatory look in his eye that reminds him suddenly of Padfoot. 'You don't touch yourself till I say.'

'All right...' James says with a wary smile, easing back onto the pillow. 'What's the game?'

Sirius doesn't answer that. 'So you're teasing yourself, right,' he says, running his bare foot along James's shin. 'Just stroking your fingertips up and down your prick. But after a minute you can't take it anymore, and you spit into your hand— or, wait— I just bet...'

He leans back and reaches over to the nearest drawer in James's bureau — James's eyes go wide, he starts to protest, but too late — Sirius pulls out the little bottle of olive oil. 'Well, well, would you look at that!' he grins in mock surprise. 'Somewhere there's a house elf wondering where this got to...'

'Go through my things when I'm not here, do you?' James tries to muster up some indignation, but really just blushes furiously.

'Perils of living with the sneakiest bloke in school, mate,' Sirius says lightly, and sets the bottle down on the bedside table. Pats it on the head. 'You like that, though, I guess,' he goes on, turning back to James. 'Like the way it feels all slick and oily on your cock, don't you?'

James doesn't know how Sirius can get all that to come out of his mouth without laughing or blushing, but _hearing_ him say it is making James all— flustered. 'Um,' he says, and brings his other hand — the one Sirius didn't put on the pillow — down to finish undoing his trousers.

Sirius tsks. 'Can't take a simple direction, can you? Well...'

He reaches back to grab his wand off the table, and taps the bedframe with a muttered word. There's a sort of hiss behind James's head, and vine-like cords come down to slither around James's wrists, pull them firmly up above his head, tightening and knotting them together and to the headboard.

'Hey!' James pulls experimentally; there's almost no give in the knots.

'Lemme know if I'm cutting off your circulation,' Sirius says carelessly, examining his handiwork with a pleased smile. 'I've only just learnt that.'

James pulls again, twisting, still horny for a hand on his dick. 'Tosser,' he grumbles.

Sirius laughs. 'You'll like it in a minute.' He pushes up from the bed and straddles James's thighs. The weight effectively binds his legs too, and he feels more helpless than before — his heart's pounding in his ears — but it's turning him on more too, Sirius on top of him and grinning wickedly, unbuttoning James's shirt.

'I'll bet it doesn't take you very long to come when you wank,' Sirius says thoughtfully, dragging his fingertips down James's bare chest and belly. 'Willpower isn't your strong point.'

'Should I be — heh, that tickles! — should I be offended?'

'Just a friendly observation, mate. Let's see, now...' His weight shifts; he leans over to James's forgotten orange squash on the table. James can't see clearly that far, but he hears the clink of ice against the glass, and then Sirius shifts back. The back of James's head itches; he rubs it against the pillow.

Sirius pops the ice cube into his mouth and sucks it for a moment, humming in pleasure. Then rubs it across his forehead, his temples. 'So fucking hot today,' he breathes, passing it over his lips until they're red and shining-wet. James shifts under his weight, watching, unable to look away.

'Oh, I shouldn't be greedy,' Sirius says, cocking his head. 'You're hot too.' He grins wryly, bringing the ice down...

'Padfoot, what are you— agh!'

Freezing-wet below his navel — Sirius swirls the ice cube around James's belly, snickering at the way he jerks. 'Refreshing, isn't it?'

James can't answer — he squirms and pulls at the headboard as Sirius draws his freezing trail. Good against his hot skin, but _too_ good, too much. A bit of melted ice water trickles down his side, and he gasps, twisting.

Sirius stops a minute, grinning, then passes the ice gently over James's mouth. James can't help it — he sucks at it, the cold so good, sharp down his dry throat. His tongue touches Sirius's fingers too, inevitably. He meets Sirius's eyes and sees what might be a little surprise there — he's surprised at himself, too, that he likes this, that he wants it. Helpless for Sirius, eating out of his hand.

Teasingly, Sirius trails the ice away from James's mouth, down the hollow of his throat, down his chest — James sucks in a breath when he feels it on his nipple, twists his hips up hard against Sirius's weight.

'Shit! Sirius—!'

Pushed off balance, Sirius braces himself with one hand on the mattress, laughing. 'Oh, that's too much, is it? Well, I'll make it all better...'

Sirius moves so he's on hands and knees, leaning over James's chest — James pushes his chin down to look — and he licks James's nipple, his tongue steamy-hot contrasting with the ice water there. James groans, lifting his hips and trying to rub himself against Sirius's stomach.

'Mm-mm, none of that,' Sirius says, getting up higher on his knees so that James can't reach. He sits up for a moment and switches the ice cube to his other hand. 'Numb,' he mumbles, sucking on his reddened fingers.

'Oh, poor you,' James says through ragged breath.

Sirius smirks, then rubs the ice over James's other nipple, making him buck again. He pushes the open sides of James's shirt apart and does both at once, sucking one nipple and icing the other.

'Oh— oh god!' James moans, struggling hard against his bonds, bringing up his knees. His brain can barely make sense of it, the hard freeze and the soft heat, all mixed up and— god! 'I can't— Please!'

The more he struggles the more it seems to break Sirius up — he finally collapses on top of James, laughing in delight.

'God... Sirius, you're killing me,' James gasps, rubbing his still-hard cock against him. 'Just let me go... or let me come... or something!'

Sirius pushes himself up, still chuckling. He drops the ice cube back in the glass — James sighs in relief.

'So, you can't take any more, huh?' Grinning, Sirius stands up and starts pulling James's trousers off. His fingers are cool against James's thighs as he slides down.

James shakes his head. 'No, just—' The combination of arousal and the heat of the room has him sweating hard, his hair damp, and the back of his shirt too. He shuts his eyes, feeling the pulse in his sides, his feet, and god yes, his cock.

'I dunno, Prongs, I think you're selling yourself short. I think you can take a _lot_ more.'

James groans and rolls his eyes, though he thinks if Sirius had really stopped the floor would've dropped out from under him.

Sirius's fingers hook under the waistband of his pants, and he pulls them up over James's erection, down his legs and off.

'Well, this is a sight,' Sirius says musingly, leaning against the bedframe. 'All trussed up... I've half a mind to take pictures.'

'Don't!' James yelps, pulling his legs up to hide himself.

Sirius smirks. 'Gullible. That reminds me, though...' He grabs his wand and taps the foot of the bed. Cords again, this time wrapping around James's ankles, dragging his legs apart. Not enough to hurt, but enough to feel the tautness in his thighs and bollocks. James groans and struggles a bit -- more helpless than before, hardly able to move an inch now (his dick twitches at that).

'Excellent,' Sirius says with satisfaction. He stretches up behind his head and pulls off his sweat-soaked T-shirt, lets it drop onto the floor. Strips off his trousers with his shorts -- the trail of dark, damp hair down to his cock (half-hard and reddening). James shifts his hips, twisting what little he can. He clenches his toes and releases them, wriggling his feet idly as Sirius throws his trousers over a chair.

Sirius crawls up onto the bed and settles himself between James's legs. He reaches over for the bottle of olive oil on the table. 'Almost forgot about this.'

Sirius opens the bottle and pours out some oil onto his hand; some drips onto James's bedsheets. He rubs his hands together. 'Smooth,' he murmurs. 'I can see why you like this.' As James watches, Sirius rubs the oil onto his own cock, eyes half-closing in pleasure. 'Mm, god. That's good.'

'Hey, genius,' James says a bit shakily, 'you can't fuck me if I'm tied down like this.'

'A nice point,' Sirius purrs, still stroking himself. 'But who says I was planning to fuck you?'

'Then what...'

Sirius gets up on his knees, his slicked cock bouncing stiffly, and straddles James's hips. James's eyes widen.

'Yeah, this'll work,' Sirius mutters, leaning forward. 'Tell me if you can't breathe or something.'

And he starts rubbing himself on James's stomach. Awkwardly at first, then he figures out how to brace himself with one hand and press the other down over his cock, and he grunts in pleasure.

Once he's over his surprise, James can't believe how— how hot Sirius looks up above him, his eyes closed and lips parted, pale thighs spread wide and thrusting his hips— His cock is hot and oily against James's stomach, and every time Sirius pulls back, James's dick brushes against his arse, but he can't move, can't thrust back. He presses his chin down to watch the dark head of Sirius's cock slide forward and back beneath his clutching hand.

'You like this?' Sirius breathes roughly, broken by the rhythm of his thrusts. 'Watching me? You like looking at my cock? You like me doing this to you? Go on...'

'Yes...' James groans mindlessly, pushing up as much as he can.

Sirius's breath hitches in a half-voiced moan. 'Yes, you like it.' He grips himself harder as he says that. 'You— Fuck—!' Sirius twists, dragging on the sheets fisted in his hand, and spurts come over James's stomach and chest, eyes shut tight, mouth open. James writhes beneath him, pulling at his bonds, so hot, so hungry to come.

When he's spent, Sirius just sits there on James's hips for a moment, still holding his cock, lightly thumbing the slit. He lets his head fall back, and James needs to lick the curve of his throat, slide his tongue over the rough stubble there. Needs to feel Sirius's skin under his hands, clutch his hips, his arse — to _touch_ , to be touched.

'Bravo,' James says, and he means it to be sarcastic, but somehow it doesn't come out that way at all.

'Encores at six, eight, and eleven,' Sirius breathes. Shakily, he gets off of James and goes back around to sit cross-legged between his knees again. He rests his face in his hand, looking thoughtfully at James's neglected dick. 'Hm... I'm a bit tired now. Do you think you can wait until I've had a nap?'

James chokes, staring at him in horror.

'Gullible again,' Sirius notes with a smile, retrieving the bottle of olive oil. 'That's twice.'

He rubs the oil into his hands, and then — god! — Sirius's cool, slick palm on his cock, finally, _finally_. James shuts his eyes and tries to push his hips up, but he's tied down so tight all he can do is lie there and feel Sirius's hand slowly stroking him, teasing him. He lets out a low groan.

'You do like this,' Sirius drawls, lightly running his fingers up and down. 'Being all tied up for me.' Just that for a minute, the unbearably light fingertip stroking, then his palms again, so slow. The breeze rustles through the curtains again, passes over the sweat on James's brow and chest, making him shiver.

'Fuck— yes— oh god, Sirius... More—'

'More?' Sirius holds the shaft of James's dick and palms the head with his other hand, seeming to consider the request. 'Maybe...' He grins cruelly. 'Maybe if you begged me.'

James groans deep in his throat. 'Yes— please, Sirius. Please, I'm begging you.'

'Please what?'

'Please— please jerk me off.' James can't believe he's saying it, but it just spills out now, desperate pleading. 'Please, I'm begging you, please make me come, Sirius—'

'That's better,' Sirius laughs, and strokes him harder, faster, the way he needs it. James moans out loud and pushes up hard until his arse comes up off the mattress, bracing against his shoulderblades and heels. He's been hard for so long it barely takes a minute before he comes helplessly in Sirius's hands, a long orgasm that wrings out a raw groan; his hands fist above his head as he drags at the headboard, nails digging into his palms.

When he's finished, he goes limp in his bonds and his eyes fall shut. Tries to catch his wind, letting out a little moan with each breath. He feels Sirius's hand slip off his softening dick, and he doesn't say anything for a minute but James can feel him _looking_ at him, watching him lying there so helplessly debauched.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Sirius reaching for his wand.

'Finite incantatem,' he says, and the cords around James's wrists and ankles loosen and disappear.

James pushes himself up slowly, dizzy, half-dazed. He fumbles for his glasses, and Sirius is wearing a pleased smile, still sitting cross-legged.

'Wh... Where'd all that come from?' James breathes, rubbing his faintly aching shoulders.

Sirius's smile broadens into a smug grin.

It's taking James a minute to readjust his brain, to see Sirius as his best mate, not... not the person controlling his pleasure, the person he begs for it. He fiddles with his glasses, blinking. 'I didn't know... er...'

Sirius leans in and whispers in James's ear. 'Didn't know you liked it that way?'

'Didn't know _you_ did,' James murmurs.

'What I learnt on my summer vacation,' Sirius says in a little singsong, and James snorts. Sirius laughs and lets himself fall back on the bed.

'I'm a right mess now,' James says, pulling a face at the come drying on his stomach and chest.

'Fancy a swim?'

'God, yes.'

When they get decent enough and head outside, Sirius squints into the still blazing sun. 'So fucking hot today,' he says, and it makes James think about swimming naked and putting his hands all over Sirius's pale wet skin, and he grins.


End file.
